Stranger on a Train
by anothertwistedmind
Summary: Rachel Berry. 24 years old. She had an accident two months ago. She lost part of her memory. Today she takes a train to New Haven and meets a blonde stranger, Quinn Fabray. Why does she get the feeling that she knows her? One-Shot


**A/N: Hello there! This idea floated into my mind a couple of days ago and I just _had_ to write it down somewhere. And I decided to share it! So I hope you guys like it! **

* * *

**Stranger on a Train**

_Your name is Rachel Barbra Berry. You were born in Lima, Ohio. You have two dads named Leroy and Hiram Berry. You are 24 years old. You're an actor on Broadway. You suffered an accident two months ago. The accident caused you to lose part of your memory._

Rachel put the piece of paper down and blinked twice. _Oh. So that's why I have a headache!_

She had woken up a while ago and she was alone in her room. She found a white page filled with little things about herself on the table beside her bed. At the bottom it said, -Have a beautiful day, Love, Q. F-B.

_Who is Q. F-B?_

Well whoever it was, she would have to thank them for taking the time to leave her a note with the things she didn't remember.

It felt horrible to wake up not knowing who she was. She wondered where she was and got up to investigate.

Slowly she ventured through the department. It seemed to belong to her, if the pictures were any indication. It was a beautiful place and it had great decoration, too.

_Well, at least I have good taste._

She knew she was in NYC, because she had always wanted to live there and she would recognize the city no matter what.

As she looked through a window , she noticed a billboard with her face on it, announcing the Broadway revival of _Funny Girl. _

_Huh, I really am famous then._

She decided to get some breakfast and take a shower so she could maybe go for a walk. It felt like the right thing to do.

When she entered the kitchen, she found an envelope on the fridge, pinned with a magnet. It said _**Rachel**_ on the front.

She took the envelope and opened it. It had a Metro North ticket to New Haven. And it also had a note with instructions on how to get to Grand Central Station.

It was _very_ specific and Rachel felt relieved that she wouldn't get lost on her way there.

Because that's where she had to go, right?

It was signed by Q.F-B again, and Rachel really wanted to know who that person was.

There was also a P.S at the bottom: _You're vegan, so look for your breakfast on the left side of the __fridge and on the second cabinet to the right. _

She opened the fridge and found all types of vegan products. She decided to have fruit instead and happily sat down to have breakfast.

**…**

Once she was outside, she took out the note and walked to get a cab. The driver smiled warmly at her, as if they knew each other, but he didn't say anything until they arrived. And he only told her that there was no need to pay. She smiled her dazzling smile and it looked like the taxi driver was about to cry, so she hurried and got out of the cab.

She walked for a minute or so, and boarded the train. Then she sat down and looked out the window.

What she was going to do in New Haven, she had no idea. But a feeling inside of her told her it was the place to be.

As the train doors began to close, she saw a beautiful, tall blonde walk in her direction.

Rachel tried not to stare but the blonde was breathtaking.

And the blonde stopped in front of her and said, "Excuse me, is that seat taken?" she pointed to the one on Rachel's right.

Rachel shook her head. "No, it's all yours."

"Thanks!" the blonde smiled. "It's just that I don't want to ride alone. I get nervous! But then I saw you and you look like you're my age, so if you don't mind I'll just stay here for the whole trip."

Rachel noticed that this blonde stranger had a beautiful voice and smile. "Don't worry! I don't really like to travel by myself either."

"So, are you gonna meet someone in New Haven? Or is it just a trip to distract yourself?"

Rachel thought about it for a second and said, "Just to distract myself I guess."

"Oh great! Me too! I'm Quinn by the way. Quinn Fabray." She stuck her hand out.

"I'm—"

"Rachel Berry." She chuckled when she saw the look on the brunette's face. "You're a Broadway star. I'm a big fan of yours actually."

"Wow really? Am I good then?"

"The _best_." She beamed at Rachel.

The brunette blushed.

It was definitely weird to have someone know her name but this stranger, Quinn, gave her a sense of security. Of protection. And Rachel liked the feeling.

They talked about Broadway shows, and with each minute that passed, Rachel felt more and more comfortable around Quinn.

When they arrived at New Haven, Rachel decided to follow Quinn around town just so she wouldn't be alone, and that way she wouldn't get lost.

They walked around a park and finally sat down on a bench, talking the whole time.

Quinn made Rachel feel calm, and the brunette didn't understand at first why she felt attracted to Quinn, but after hours of talking she noticed that the blonde was the sweetest human being ever.

It was around 3 pm when they took the train back home and Quinn offered to walk Rachel to her department as soon as they arrived.

Once they got there, Quinn thanked her for such a lovely evening and hoped that they could repeat it sometime.

Right before Quinn left, Rachel felt an impulse kick in and she grabbed the blonde's wrist. Quinn turned around, surprised, and said, "What's wrong Rachel?"

She didn't know why, but she felt the need to hug Quinn. "Can I- Can I hug you?"

Quinn smiled warmly at her and said, "Sure." She opened her arms for Rachel and the brunette walked into the embrace.

The smaller girl closed her eyes and held so tight that she surprised herself.

Quinn held her just as tight.

When Rachel pulled away there were tears in her eyes and she noticed Quinn's eyes were red.

The blonde slowly caressed Rachel's cheek while looking into her eyes and murmured, "It was great meeting you Rachel." She leaned in and gave the brunette a kiss on the cheek. She smiled one more time and lowered her hand, taking a step back.

Rachel panicked. _No don't go!_

How does one become so attached to someone you just met?

She reached for Quinn's cardigan and pulled the blonde toward her, crashing their lips together.

She kissed Quinn Fabray without thinking about anything else. She let herself get lost in the feelings.

The blonde held her and kissed her back with so much tenderness that Rachel began to cry again.

With each tick of the clock the tenderness began to transform into passion.

The brunette pulled away only to open the door of her department and lead Quinn to her bedroom. It was as if they had done this a million times.

Quinn pressed Rachel against the wall and they resumed what they began outside, taking their time to explore, to learn the way their mouths moved against each other. Quinn took Rachel's bottom lip between her own and she sucked on it for a while. The brunette moaned.

Five minutes later both girls were out of breath, and pressing their foreheads together. Quinn leaned in toward Rachel's ear and said, ever so softly, "I love you, Rachel."

All it took was those four words. The memories came flooding back in.

Rachel saw herself during college, visiting Quinn every other weekend. She saw both of them laughing, having a good time. She saw herself graduating. Her first show in Broadway with Quinn sitting front and center.

And then she saw herself exactly one year ago, in a white dress, walking down the isle toward Quinn. _Her_ wife. Quinn Fabray-Berry.

She saw the crash, her accident. And she gasped and pulled Quinn into her.

"Baby?"

Quinn lost it and began to sob. "You're back baby. You're back."

"I've always been here. I just don't remember until you help me."

"I know. It's just so hard to lose you over and over."

"But I come back, Baby. _You _make me come back. I love you so much!"

"I love you too Rach."

"What happened to me Quinn? I don't remember much. I—"

"Shh... It's okay honey. You're okay now."

Like every afternoon, Quinn re-tells her the story of her accident. How the train she was in crashed and she cracked her skull and lost part of her memory. And how Quinn set up a different date every day just so Rachel could come back to her.

Rachel fell in love all over. She kissed her wife and they laid on the bed. They made love and held each other closely, listening to their breaths and their heartbeats.

And then the time came when Rachel had to go to sleep.

Quinn kissed her one last time and whispered, "Happy Anniversary, Baby. I love you."

Rachel smiled and thanked her.

She fell asleep soon after that. The same way she had for the past two months.

**…**

The next morning Rachel woke up and saw a note on the table beside her bed. She grabbed it and read it.

_My name is Rachel Barbra Berry. I was born in Lima,—_

"Ohio. I was born in Ohio." she whispered.

As she finished reading the note she noticed the -Q.F-B and she smiled.

Quinn Fabray-Berry. Her wife.

_Oh my God._

Her eyes went wide.

She remembered!

She grabbed her phone and speed dialed the first number on her list.

It rang three times and then, _"Hello?"_

"Baby it's me. I-I'm back."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are always welcome! :D**


End file.
